Tai Kokito
Tai Kokito is the chemist of the Anonymous Pirates. Appearance Tai has a strange appearance - while his family timeline show that he was born fourty-five years before the Anonymous Pirates met him, he looks only thirty-one, and his vitality is of someone even younger. His eyes are especially odd, having purple lines in his irises that seem to extend to his pupils; even he himself finds this odd, and wears a purple visor to keep it from being obvious. His black hair is spiked, even in the rain, and seems to stop growing after a certain point. His hands have chemical burn marks on them, with similar markings around his face, a sign of his many years working with chemicals on his island. Personality Tai is an eccentric person, often speaking out loud to fill in an empty, quiet room, even if he's sneaking about. He also has a tendency to sneak samples from various sources, often running if someone notices (even if it's one of his own crewmates). This is mostly to fill in for the long stretches of time when he'd be left alone, a relic of his past that continues to stay with him long after he's left his island. He also tends to take things he does wrong personally, to the point that he can often only be motivated out of his slumps by being offered a solution to "fix" what he's done wrong. Tai also has a tendency to try and keep things as orderly as possible, a mild form of Asperger syndrom, which makes things difficult for him to adjust to life on a rocking ship. It does, however, provide as a useful outlet for fending off anyone attempting to enter his room unannounced, be it pirates, marines, or even nosy crew members. It also allows him to be at his most brilliant, finding ways to use his skills to solve these problems, even if common logic would dictate that it's a lost cause. This doesn't always result in the answer he's looking for, but the results are rarely unsalvagable, if not useful in their own right. Abilities As a chemist, Tai has some knowledge about the chemical reactions certain compounds have, as well how they react to the human body. He's able to make certain compounds react in unusual ways by unconventional means (not cleaning compounds out of his test tubes and whatnot) and is always eager to experiment. However, many of his experiments have accidental results beyond what even he expects, which can have positive and negative effects. These effects have led him to having a stronger immune system, but have also made his physical form less durable than others. When he is forced to fight, however, he has a number of items which he is able to pull out to assist himself, as well as a few experimental ones which he sometimes field tests. While Tai has learned how to make helpful chemical solutions for various problems, he has little to no experience in anything beyond what his chemicals can do (he can disinfect wounds, but not treat illnesses without a doctor around to instruct him how). *'Lightarn Hold:' Tai sprays his Lightarn Fluid on an object, creating a near instant, rock hard sheen that lasts for a little over a minute, usually to disable an opponent or to hold something together. This fluid was originally meant as a fuel source for lanterns, although he quickly caught onto its beneficial effects when his test lantern shattered and the glass was fused to the wall. It disolves faster when wet. **'Lightarn Punch:' Similar to the above, Tai sprays his fist with Lightarn Fluid, giving his punches less give and keeping himself from getting injured. However, it also incapacitates his fist until the spray wears off. *'Disenfoam:' Originally meant to remove oil from substances, Tai accidentally created a foam which removes germs, while at the same time numbing wounds for a short time. It can also be used to temporarily blind enemies, numbing their optic nerves, although water removes its effects prematurely. *'Senspray:' One of the few inventions of his to work as initially intended, this spray increases the target's taste and or smell of anything to uncomfortable levels. Often used against opponents as a surprisingly viable distraction, as a second squirt of the spray will often be enough to overwhelm them with the spray's otherwise mild odor. **'Urich Touch:' Tai takes out a small flask of a thin, clear yellow fluid, something that smells highly of urine, and either sprays or splatters someone with its contents. It's one of Tai's few inventions to go up and beyond what he intended it to do - in this case, work with his Senspray to make the already unpleasant odor unbearable - by having the side effect of being increadibly itchy while on the skin as well. However, the scent and itchiness all fade after a short amount of time. *'Spill Spiel:' Intended to be an erasable ink, Tai accidentally created a slippery red fluid that actively resists soap, while clinging onto objects without spreading quickly. Often used for traps, Tai spills it across an area he wants an opponent to slip on, or even their feet, if he can. Strangely enough, sand seems to be able to negate its effects. *'Megatarn Fluid:' A more potent version of the Lightarn Fluid Tai made after realizing its benefits. Noticably thicker than Lightarn Fluid, it must be applied with a brush and bucket/bottle, although it's able to last for several hours depending on the thickness of its coat. It also takes notably longer to harden than Lightarn Fluid, although it's completely water proof both during and after the process. **'Megatarn Stab/Slap:' Tai takes an object, like a brush, and allows it to harden with Megatarn Fluid, turning it into a viable weapon for him to use, either to stab or slap something away. Background Tai was born in a small family who had set sail and landed on Bilious Island; the family members steadily grew as Tai grew older, and he started to imagine of what life was like after death. A near death experience a few years later would cause him to dream of a way to prevent it from ever happening again. This was partially motivated from the actual death of his grandfather, who would die a few days after from the shock of seeing his grandson "pass on", as well as from his own experience. Experiments with the plants on the island caused Tai many hardships, from injuries to allergies and even a couple other near death experiences that only further motivated his goal of making death optional. As he grew older, his family started to drift apart, many leaving the island, although most who tried either died from the storms that the island randomly started up, or from the poisons of the plants that grew on the boats. Eventually, Tai was the only one left on the island, left to experiment alone, save for the odd travellor who taught him more of how chemicals worked, and theories from outside sources. He would eventually use his accumilated knowledge in a daring attempt to try and heal his wounds, and to try and increase his longevity; the subsequent mix of chemicals put him into a sustained coma for years, his body functions slowed to near zero activity, causing him to lose many years of his life. The only respite came when a storm caused a tree to fly through his laboratory, shattering his container and freeing him inadvertantly, albeit weakened from the length of time spent in the tank (although when he recovered, his immune system had grown stronger). Even when he found what caused the issue to happen, however, Tai realized that he'd hit his limit with what he could take and learn from Bilious Island, and began attempting to find a way off the island. Trivia *Tai Kokito was a character created by one of my online friends and the article was designed by me. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Chemists Category:Subrosian